Rey calavera
by JosefoXZ
Summary: El dia en que Omaeda conocio el terror, todo lo que pudo hacer fue.......correr.


_**Creo que por ahí se lo comente a alguien, le comente de las ganas que tenia de escribir sobre Barragan, es verdad que es un personaje poco popular, pero es muy interesante, en muchos aspectos.**_

_**Dicho esto no queda más que dejarlos con este muy pequeño fic, pero creo que es bueno, ustedes ya juzgaran, digamos que esto es un preámbulo para mi continuidad en "Veneno".**_

_**Esta ubicado en la actual pelea Entre Soi Fon-Oomaeda frente a "su majestad", una pelea que ha muchos les aburre, pero al parecer a mi me ha inspirado..**_

¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? - es lo que mi mente se repite sin cesar, mi quijada tiembla, mi frente suda, creo que todos tienen razón, soy un cobarde, y en estos momentos, no lo puedo negar, seria un hipócrita al mentir y decir lo contrario. - esto es una pesadilla.

E-es un monstruo - se ha revelado ante nuestros ojos, a lo lejos se escucha un violín, el cielo se ha puesto de luto, esta al borde de las lagrimas, prevé nuestro destino, se siente impotente por no poder protegernos en su regazo.

Hoy puedo decir que he visto a la muerte, ni siquiera al final de mi vida mortal, he sentido tanto pánico, soy como un ratón ante una serpiente.

Entonces, ¿esto es el resultado del "veneno"?, eso explica la ambición y las traiciones.

Ahora entiendo a esos "fracción", tan devotos, tan fieles. Su entrega me sorprendió, me admiro la pasión con la que peleaban por su rey, la conexión infinita, la integración total. Yo jamás podría tener algo así con mi capitana.

Y ahora entiendo el ¿por que?, ellos eran manejados por el terror, respetaban demasiado a su majestad, por eso darían su vida por el. Mi capitana también trata de manejarnos por medio del miedo, pero es un miedo diferente. El miedo que produce Barragan nace de lo profundo del corazón, ese miedo es parecido al miedo que sentimos por dios, al miedo al ser salvados desde la violencia, el miedo al amor, que nos impide ser felices, el miedo a la libertad, que nos impide volar como un ave, el miedo a la muerte, que existe en lo profundo de sus oscuros ojos.

El miedo que mi capitana producía era un miedo casi superficial, ese miedo es parecido al miedo que siente un rehén amenazado por una espada en el cuello, tan horrible, tan nefasto, pero la espada puede estar en manos de cualquiera, esa es la diferencia, cualquiera puede tener esa espada, pero solo el tiene esos ojos.

En estos momentos que ha alzado su espada, en el momento en que dijo el conjuro y todo se volvió oscuro, en estos momentos en mi solo hay miedo, has liberado tu espada, ohhh rey calavera, tu resurrección congela el infierno.

Su corona se alza por todos los campos, su capa oscura es más densa que la noche, inunda los sentidos, su dentadura es la representación de los excesos y de la tentación, sus ojos nos suspenden en sus pesadillas, su voz nos sumerge en la oscuridad, ...................... su hacha es sostenida por huesos.

Estamos atrapados en un castillo de piedra, tenemos que escapar o nos volveremos viejos, nuestra piel se arrugara y nuestro cabello se volverá blanco, en cuanto respire, nuestra conciencia se volverá polvo, hay que escapar.

Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de mi capitana, puedo leer su mente a través de sus ojos, en esos momentos bañada en sangre y con un ala rota, en esos momentos ella solo deseaba correr a los brazos de Yoruichi-sama y ponerse a llorar, no la culpo, yo quisiera poder escapar y esconderme en las profundidades de mi lujosa mansión, pero estas aguas negras que apestan a muerte, inundaran cada rincón, ¿para que esforzarse?

Ha comenzado ha respirar, ha comenzado a respirar - que suenen todas las alarmas, el peligro esta aquí, mantengan la calma, no corran.

Nos ha mirado, nos ha mirado - rompan todos los cristales, saquen las hachas, apaguen el fuego, tiren a matar, esto es una emergencia, no hay tiempo para especular, no corran.

Esta gritando, esta gritando - salgan, no empujen, no miren atrás, no se detengan, tenemos que llegar a la puerta, tenemos que cruzar el umbral, tal vez en la luz su piel se derrita, no corran, no corran.

HA COMENZADO A CAMINAR, HA COMENZADO A CAMINAR - ahora nosotros también gritamos, corran, corran, corran, corran, corran.


End file.
